Murciélago blanco
by BarrZ
Summary: Oneshot con un toque de humor. Oswell/Lewyn.


**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de George R.R. Martin para hacer lo que el quiera.**

 **Un pequeño regalito para High Flying Bird, espero que te entretenga.**

* * *

 **275 AC, Desembarco del Rey**

La puerta del León se abría para recibirles otra vez. Después de dos semanas dando caza a un grupo de bandidos que se ocultaban en el Bosque Real, los dos Guardias Reales volvían a la capital.

Cierto es que, en circunstancias normales, nunca les hubieran enviado a por un simple grupo de bandidos, habiendo un gran número de caballeros en la ciudad quienes querían probar su valía frente al rey, pero la situación en el Bosque Real era preocupante.

"Esta ciudad huele casi tan mal como las cabras que os folláis en Dorne" dijo Oswell dirigiéndose al Martell mientras le daba un trago a su bota de agua.

"No todos tenemos los mismos gustos que tú, amigo mío" respondió Lewyn en tono jocoso, ganándose una sonora carcajada del primero.

Si bien los caballeros de la Guardia Real son los más admirados en los Siete Reinos, los más diestros con la espada y dignos ejemplos de caballería, esto último no podía aplicarse a Lewyn Martell y Oswell Whent, quienes aprovechaban cada momento posible para arrancar reírse de los asuntos más crudos posibles.

Dejando de lado todas las vulgaridades de las cuales habían hablado durante el camino a la Fortaleza Roja, ambos pusieron sus semblantes más serios una vez pasaron las puertas. No tardaron mucho en llegar al salón del trono.

"Ser Lewyn Martell y Ser Oswell Whent, caballeros de la Guardia Real" anunció el heraldo.

Ambos caballeros entraron y se dirigieron frente al Trono de Hierro, donde se encontraba Aerys II Targaryen, acompañado por su esposa Rhaella y su mano, Lord Tywin de la casa Lannister.

Ambos se quitaron los cascos e hincaron la rodilla ante su rey, siendo entonces cuando Oswell habló.

"Alteza, nos hemos ocupado de los bandidos del Bosque Real, tal y como nos ordenasteis."

Aerys alzó la mirada por un breve instante y sonrió. "El reino os da las gracias, mis leales caballeros de la Guardia. Podéis levantaros"

Una vez ambos se hubieran levantado, el Rey fijo su mirada en Lord Tywin.

 _Aquí vamos otra vez_ , pensó Oswell, quien había sido testigo de cómo la amistad que una vez había unido a Aerys y Tywin se había quebrantado con el avance del tiempo, fruto de la famosa locura que maldecía a los Targaryen desde los tiempos de Maegor el Cruel.

"¿Lo ves Tywin? Me sirven a mí, el Rey de los Siete Reinos, no a ti como el estúpido del capitán de tus guardias se atrevía a decir."

"Por supuesto alteza" respondió Lord Tywin agachando la cabeza, aunque su ira era visible para aquellos que le conocían bien.

Con una cara de total satisfacción, Aerys se giró y terminó su real discurso, alabando a Oswell y Lewyn por su valentía y lealtad.

"Ser Gerold se encuentra en el patio de armas. Id con él y proseguid con vuestro deber" terminó Aerys.

Inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto, ambos abandonaron del salón del trono.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al patio de armas, donde Ser Gerold Hightower, Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real y conocido como el Toro Blanco, había organizado un pequeño torneo entre los más jóvenes nobles de la ciudad con esperanza de encontrar alguno que le llamara lo suficientemente la atención como para ofrecerle el puesto de su escudero. Para cuando ambos hubieron llegado, el combate final entre el príncipe Rhaegar y Jon Connington había empezado.

"Lord Comandante" dijeron ambos al unísono.

"Hermanos, es bueno veros de vuelta. ¿Cómo ha ido la misión?" respondió Hightower en tono jovial.

"Los bandidos ya no serán un problema, pero algo se cuece en esa zona Lord Comandante. Nunca había visto a los lugareños proporcionarnos información tan a regañadientes, como si no quisieran que la justicia del Rey llegara a esos bandidos" comentó Oswell con preocupación. Gerold simplemente asintió, mientras observaba el combate final.

Pese a no haber llegado aún a la mayoría de edad, Rhaegar manejaba la espada con gracia y seguridad, siendo probablemente uno de los mejores espadachines de su generación. No tardó más de cinco en desarmar al joven Connington, quien también despuntaba con la espada comparándolo con el resto de los presentes en la capital.

"Buen combate, pero es suficiente por hoy. Tomaos el resto de la mañana libre" anunció el Toro Blanco. "Vosotros dos tenéis el resto del día libre también, pero no os pongáis demasiado cómodos, que esta noche os toca guardia."

"Muy generoso por vuestra parte, Lord Comandante" respondió Oswell, en un tono que no podía saberse si era ironía o no.

Antes de dar tiempo a que Ser Gerold cambiara de idea, pusieron rumbo hacia la Torre de la Espada Blanca, lugar en el cual la Guardia Real vivía y descansaba cuando no estaban de servicio.

"Es raro ver al Lord Comandante buscando a un escudero de forma tan concienzuda" dijo Lewyn en uno de los breves momentos en los cuales hablaban seriamente. "Aunque parece convencido con el joven Connington. Quien sabe, tal vez esté buscando al siguiente Guardia Real."

"¿Connington? ¿Lo dices en serio Lewyn? Llegaria a imaginármelo en la Guardia Real si hubiera nacido con la espada en la mano en vez de tenerla medio metida en el culo." respondió Oswell con total sinceridad, provocando que al dorniense se le saltaran las lágrimas de la risa.

"Hay veces en las que eres demasiado cruel, Oswell" añadió Lewyn, secándose las lágrimas.

"No me malinterpretes Lewyn. El chico es bueno, pero le falta mucho por aprender. Demasiado. Por no hablar de la manera en la que mira al príncipe"

"Los que nacéis al otro lado de las montañas rojas tenéis la mentalidad demasiado cerrada. En Dorne tenemos un dicho, _si eliges solo un lado, te pierdes la mitad del placer_."

Mirandole con incredulidad, Oswell le respondió lo único que se le podía pasar por la cabeza.

"Es por esas cosas por las que estoy convencido de que en Dorne no hay ninguna cabra a salvo de ser follada por ti, amigo mio."


End file.
